naruko keep holding on
by anime-freak-Lesy
Summary: i suck at summarys but here  naruto is a girl and has five friends in school that are hinata,ino,shikamaru,chuoji,and kiba.


i dont own naruto but if i did naruto would be a girl  
>i dont own any songs i put in here<p>

_  
>WHY, what did i do to make everyone hate me i try really hard to be a good girl so WHY" i think to myself as i run away from the anger villagers that are catching up to me as i ran i ran to a dead end i look behind me as the villagers corner me and start yelling at me say that i was a demon and a monster,but i was just a girl right? right?i back away from them but i soon my back hits the wall and i just stair at them with fear in my was not the first time they have cornered me i knew what was coming and it would not end soon, unless HE came to rescue me, HE was the only on who did rescue was nice to me,and never hurt me.i got put out of my thoughts as a rocks,stones,wood and anything they could got they would thrown it at has been like maybe 20 of throwing stuff at me and now they were punching me,piking me up and throwing me to the as all the girls left like they do and let the guy do what ever, they started to take off my clothes when they all stopped."thats gross to do that to a little girl agh" said a guys voice,"ya, i never thought they would go that far" said other guys voice,"im glad we got here in time" said an other guys eye were closed because of when they were taking off my clothes and i was to scared to open them.i heard screams and then i passed out .<br>"EEKKKK DADDY WHO IS THAT,IS SHE OK"i hear a little girl say she sounds about my age 4.i feel like i was just put on something soft so i try to get closer,but i didn't know i was just put on a puff couch and that i just curled up in a ball and that i look well"CUTE,DADDY WHO IS THIS CUTE GIRL"said the little girl."shhh ino she's sleeping, she's naruko and she just got attacked" said the little girls daddy i guess. "what,t-thats so sad she looks my age"said ino i guess thats her that i was in deep sleep and can't hear anything.  
>the sunlight was in my face and woke me up, when i opened my eyes i see that im in a room i had never seen before."oh your up"said a little girls voice, i sit up and look at her, she has blue eyes like mine but hers a darker, and her bleach blonde hair and i has gold blonde hair color."hi, im ino, whats your name"ino said but i didn't know what was going on 'where am i,why is this girl talking to me,i-is it ok to talk to her, usually when i talk to kids my age or younger or older their mom or dad yell at me to stay away,hit me or just tell their kid to stay away" i think to myself."oh i guess your shy"ino said and i couldn't help but laugh at that, me? shy? HELL NO.i was laughing to hard that i fell on the ground on my back holding my side as ino just stairs me like im a crazy person."w-WHATS SO FUNNY"ino yells at me, so i decide i would talk to her "it haha that hehe shy haha im not SHY HAHAH me being shy is like,hot sauce on ice cream or cats being friends with the meanest haha heheh"i was shocked about how loud i was,"wait then why were you not talking ta first and you nevr told me your name"ino said."i didn't know if i was allowed to talk to you, im still not sure if im allowed and im naruko but you can tell me naru" i said truthfully ."why would you think your not allowed to talk to me,?by the way you are allowed to talk to me"ino saidasked."well, whenever i talk to other kids their parents get mad at me saying im not allowed to talk to their kids.i said sadly."wait does that mean you don't have any friends"ino said, "yes,i dont have any friends"i said sadly."then i will be your friend"ino friend

2 YEARS LATER  
>its been 2 years sense i met ino and i also met three were best friends but sakura love in love with a boy who ino like to his name was sasuke, i have heard of him from ino but i have never seen she told us she liked that sasuke thats when sakura said that they could not be friends fought over me at the beginning,but then they told m to pick which one i liked more to be my friend,and i told them that they were BAKAS to end a friendship over a boy and that i was not going to pick because i wanted to be both of their they went right back to fighting,but ino won because ino told her that she was my first friend and that her dad saved me and sakura lost me but i gave her a hug and that we will always be friend forever, she smiled and said yes and i told sakura and ino that i never fall for this sasuke but what i didn't tell them was i will always hate him for breaking us up.<br>im in my apartment getting ready when i heard a knock at my door,i went over to see who it was and it was my two friends that were boys, chouji and dads also save me that night.i smile as i open the door.'"hey guy, ready chouji,shikamaru'"i said/ask them."ya u bet'"chouji said.'"ya ya, lets just go"shikamaru said."ok, shika" i said.  
>i was at the academy gates waiting for ino to get here chouji and shikamaru already went inside."naru!im here"ino yelled as i turning to her smiling like i had won a million dollars."wow naru, your so happy"ino giggled"<br>yep, now lets go"i said as we went in came to are class room door and opened it,there were a lot of kids there."SAKURA GET AWAY FROM SASUKE"ino yelled as i look at her running to sakura who was by a boy who i now knew was sasuke and i had i one thought going though my head that i said out loud,"ino,sakura, THATS THE BOY YOU GUY LIKE" i yelled pointing at him."ya naru, can't you see now why ino-pig and i fight over and like him "sakura said with hearts in her eyes."no, no i dont!''i yelled which made more people look to see what was going on"HUH?"ino and sakura asked,"he's not good looking at all i mean look at his heir, it looks like a chicken but" i said and every boy started to laugh seeing that i was right about his heir, while the girls looked mad even ino looked mad but not this girl in the back with short heir."WHST THE HELL DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT SASUKE LIKE THAT"all the girl in the class but girl in the back with short i walk fast up the stair to the back to get away from the mad girl who i now know are fan and see im sitting next to the girl with black heir."hi im naruko"i say to the girl,"h-hi i-im h-hinata n-n-nice to m-meet y-you"hinata said 'she seems nice,nicer then ino,ino can be so mean sometime.i think i will be hinata's friend' i think to myself."hey hinata do you want to be friends with me?"i ask her with a smile."s-sure i-i would l-love t-to b-be friends w-with y-ou, b-beside i d-don't r-really h-have a-any h-have"hinata said i was so happy i had a new friend yay

2 YEARS LATER  
>ok its been 2 years and some things have changed 1: sakura hates me now, 2:i don't hang out with ino a lot anymore or shikamaru or chouji,3: hinata and i are the best of friends but she cant hang out with out of school because her family hates so i'm alone a lot now but i don't really care ok Yes i do but i don't show it.<br>"ok everyone you will be on a outdoor project, their will be three people in a group and you will get one genin on your team to led your group" Iruka my teacher said.'yes i have been waiting for this yesss' i think to myself as Iruka tells everyone their teams"naruko uzumaki" Iruka said and i look at my fav teacher to know how i have to put up for a day."hinata hyuga and kiba inuzuka" Iruka said and i was so happy i was with hinata, i looked to my left and saw hinata who is sitting next to my smile at me and i smile back and kiba was ok,but he often blushes around me but he is cool i guess i mean we really aren't friends but we are often partners for projects not hes not like everyone else i get partnered with just stair at the girls but hinata and ino would just stair at me with all tghe boys just stair at me and blush.  
>we were all walking outside and hinata and i were waiting for kiba,"hey kiba, i guess were partners again" i said as kiba walked up to me and hinata."ya i guess were like always partners"kiba said."ya, i know, well LETS GO"i saidyelled as hooked my arms with theirs and walk out side and got in a line and unhook our arms and got in the front and i saw that they were blushing when i hooked our arms."ok class here are the people who will led you, do what ever they say" Iruka said.A girl walk in front of us and smiled at us and i smiled back but then i felt kiba pull on my heir.i turn to kiba and he whispers to me"that my older sister hana".oh that made sense because she has the same red fangs on her cheeks the kiba did.  
>we were walking up a hill"AHHH im bored, this is BORING , WHY DID I THINK THIS WAS GOING TO BE FUN AHHHHHHH" i yell,"naruko, you need to pay"hana was saying but i cut her off"i know i know, but its still boring as hell"i said."n-naru" hinata said."yes hinata"i said happily,"w-well i-its j-just i-it l-looks l-like.. umm..l-like i-its g-going to r-rain a-and i d-don't t-think h-hana h-has n-noticed it w-we t-tell h-her?"hinata saidasked me."hmm you knew i didn't noticed, ya we should i don't want you to get wet and then get a cold" i said as i smiled at hinata and she blushed,"HEY HANA" i yelled and kiba and Hana stopped talking liked they were the whole time when she was not telling me and hinata anything."yes naruko?" hana asked because i don't like people who are a year or older call me naru so she calls me naruko.i point to the sky and say "its going to rain, didn't you say you would be able to smell when it was going to rain or you just didn't notices because your talking to kiba THE WHOLE TIME"i sighed "i didn't notices your right, hmm right now looks like a good spot to put up camp" Hana said  
>i was sleeping when a big booming sound woke me up, dummy storm.i sigh, im a light sleeper but it looks like the others are heavy sleeper even hinata.i made myself a light sleeper because the villager might try to do something in my sleep.'we are behind everyone else i just know it so hahaha thats it what if i go get the thing at the top of the mountain yess, now i think i heard hana say she has two maps because she might lose one of them ok them I'll just get one if them so i think to myself the great idea.i got the map and walked outside were the storm was it looked worse then it said it would be on t.v. though.i started walking in the rain.<br>4 hours later i finally got to the top and it looked like no one else got here so i was happy i grabbed the rock looking thing that have my team number on it was rain harder and the wind was really bad and i was thinking how the tent was holding up.i held on tight to the rock so it didn't come out of my little 8 year old hands and started walking back to camp where everyone is probable waking up.  
>its been 1 hour and its gotten really bad i can barley keep my feet on the ground but i still have the rock and i was holding on to as my life depended on of on where i heard "NARUKO WHERE ARE YOU NARUKO" "N-N-NARU W-WHERE A-ARE Y-YOU A-AND ARE Y-YOU O-OK" "NARU, NARU, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU" " KIBA WATCH YOU MOUTH, NARUKO ARE YOU THEIR" i heard people yell. and then come in sight as i stopped walking i saw the people calling me it was Iruka, Hinata,Kiba and Hana and they all had rain coats on."IM R-R-R-RIGHT H-H-H-H-H-HERE" i yell i was really cold and wet, they saw me and ran to me and put a umbrella above me and a towel around me."NARUKO WHAT WERE YOU DOING out here?"Iruka and Hana asked, as i looked at them and asked"why are you mad at me i was being good, look what i got" i showed them the rock with 2 on it and their faces looked shocked."naru, you went all the way up there and back here but that would take like" kiba was going to say more but i cut him off "5 hours,but i did it so we could win and be first, so for once i could get a good grade and not pull the person i work with down like i always do even thought i work really hard" i said as i looked at all of them."n-n-naru, w-we w-were worried about you" hinata said as she almost started crying,"w-what im sorry plz dont cry"i said to hinata and then turn to the other and said sorry."its ok now but the rain is so bad that i everyone is going to try tomorrow but you guys sense naruko got the stone" Iruka as all of just start at him in awe, "NARU WE well YOU DID IT" kiba yell and then hugged me as i just giggle, i was going to hug him back but he pull back and was blushing.<p>

3 years later..im 11 now  
>this day is the day i didnt want to come to school but ino and hinata know that i didnt want to come to day so ino made shikamaru and chouji. hinata came and asked kiba to come help too,oh hinata and kiba are friends now,because all three of us have been pared up alot when their is three or more people in a group all of is together most of the now i want to be alone because today is the day were everyone has to go in the... evil I just now it, it pulls u to the water and wont let u go u. So when i heard that their was going to be a pool day i was scared and iruka said the pool day was for people who didnt know how to swim can learn to swim so they don't died when they fall into deep i guess i look like i saw the undead or something because hinata asked me what was wrong and stupid me i told her that i almost died from drowning before,so thats how she knew and ino knew because ino was there one of the time i was drowning and saved now i have 5 people out sided my door trying to get me to go to school when i don't want to."GO AWAY IM NOT GOING"i yell though the door."damn it naru get ur a$5 out here so we can go to school already" kiba said as i glare at the door and say" well im not keeping u here go with out me .go with out me...sh1t just leave me alone". "naru u need to watch ur mouth and thanks to u kiba is talking like that too" ino said as she punches my door." n-naru p-plz c-come o-out. t-the p-pool i-is f-fine, y-you c-can j-just s-stay i-in t-the little s-side" hinata say softy."no it will pull me to the deep end and i will DEID"i saidyelled." AHH thats it naru if u dont out the door in 3 seconds i am going to break the door down...1...2...3... ok if thats how u want it" kiba said as i walk over to my couch and sit down,i didnt think kiba could break down my door. i heard kiba yell something i think he said fang over fang but im not sure but i do know that a second the door was flying into the wall." my door! what the he!. guys, KIBA YOUR GOING TO GET ME A NEW DOOR" i said/yelled." ya ya i will but for now we have to get you to school" kiba said."thats right now naru came on lets go" ino said as she turn to the guys and said." ok guys time to drug her to school" i laughed "you cant make me"  
>20 mins later<br>im at school "they made me... how ..why am i here" everyone was heading to go changed into they swimsdiuts and i yelled"HAHAHA I DONT HAVE A SWIM SUIT" ino walk up to me and gave me a bag"i bought you one" she pulled me into the locker room..i open the bag it was a two peice "ino..your trying to kill me..im not wearing a two peice" ino looks at me as she has her purple swimsuit on"yes you are"  
>5 mins later<br>i have it on and all the guys are looking at me and its getting me pissed off..

_  
>hahahahaha im stopping it there but don't worrie there will be more<p> 


End file.
